Gregor and the Rager Virus
by Nick410
Summary: The rager virus had inflicted Gregor almost 5 years ago. He remembers a dreadful night that the virus had caused. 2nd angst fanfic, Rated T for reason inside . 1st chapter is really short. R&R please, I want to know you're opinions on it. Complete!
1. The Rager Virus

**Hello, we meet again. Nick410 is back with another exciting fanfic. This also is a note about my first fanfic, Gregor after the Code of Claw. I am not going to be able to update it for quite some time for now since I'm in California and don't have my original documents. I'll be staying there for about 2 and a-half weeks so don't expect it to be updated until then. This fanfic is another angst and hurt/comfort one and was thought up while I was in gym. FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT. Just wanted you to know that. Rated T for violence and killing. Read and Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles!**

It was exactly 4 years, 11 months, and 21 days since he last killed her, the queen of Regalia. Gregor. The culprit, the Overlander, the dead warrior, the murderer.

He never meant to do it, never even thought about it. It was the "thing" that controlled him for the past 4 years and 11 months. This "thing" had just recently been tamed by Gregor, the Rager Virus.

This Rager Virus was only deadly to ragers and could manipulate the host's movements. The virus could live in a person who wasn't a rager, but it couldn't control that person.

The virus had inflicted itself into Gregor when the blood of his opponent seeped into an open wound on his left arm. It was only a small amount, but it was just enough to spread and control his body. When the virus took control of Gregor's body, Gregor could see what is was doing. The horror of the first night it consumed him was the worst night in his life, and he could remember all the blood that had sprayed that night also.

**Well? What do you think of my fanfic's start? It's just a start and I want to know your opinions if you want to tell me. If not, oh well then. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. Also, please visit Ripred95's fanfic, Gregor and the prophecy of Sorrow for me if you have the chance, it's a great fanfic.**


	2. Remembering that night

**Hello once again my readers. Sorry it took me a while to upload the next chapter. A few are sad that Gregor kills Luxa, and so am I since I'm usually a Gluxa writer. This may not be a Gluxa story until the end but there will be some in it, that I promise. I'm glad about my 2 reviews sent by Ripred95 and gluxaandpercabethluver. I also need your opinions on what should happen to Gregor in the end. Those questions will be asked at the bottom of this page. Read the fanfic first though!**

**-Nick410**

_Remembering that night…_

Gregor was just released from Regalia's hospital after being treated for his wounds in a battle against rats who still hated humans. That very battle was the one where Gregor had encountered the rager virus and was in his body, but he didn't even know the horror that was about to happen. He walked through the hallway heading to Luxa's room to tell her that he was okay. While walking, he was holding a bandaged arm that was throbbing in pain.

"Where the heck is this damn pain coming from?" muttered Gregor through clenched teeth. His vision was starting to blur which confused Gregor since he didn't feel like he was on the rager side. He felt intoxicated and began to get dizzy. His knees gave way and he fell to the ground in shakes and pain. Guards quickly moved to him and started to say something to him, but all Gregor could see was they're mouths moving.

The door to Luxa's room swung open and the young girl go on Gregor's side and said something. He couldn't respond so she ran to get more help. Although this was a serious moment, Gregor loved Luxa's worried expression and wanted to savor it.

Sweat was furrowed all over Gregor's forehead and his muscles were tight. He didn't know why, but ha felt an urge to slaughter anyone in sight.

"R-run! Get o-out of here now!" Gregor managed to yell out to the guards. The guards seemed to disapprove of this idea and continued to try to help him. Gregor tried to get up but a guard shoved him back down. He could read his lips saying. "Stay down".

Next thing Gregor knew, he grabbed the guard this shoved him down and tossed him through the air. He could feel strength returning to him and stood up.

"Overlander, halt yourself! It is only we, no one else!" A guard yelled at Gregor as he tried to lift up the guard he just threw.

"I'm not trying to! My body is acting on it's own!" Gregor cried as his fist punched a guard in the face, breaking his nose. A guard drew his sword, but Gregor's hand snatched it and killed the guard instantly.

"R-run!" cried a guard right before his throat was torn out by Gregor's sword. The other guars began to retreat, but were killed by Gregor's controlled body.

"No!" Gregor cried as he walked down the hall killing anyone, men, women, and children. "NOO!!!"

His body turned the corner to see a line of archers pointing at Gregor. Once the archers saw Gregor, they released a volley of arrows at him. He saw his blade swing in a deadly pattern that slashed each arrow in half.

"Reload!" a guard cried out. It was too late, all of the archers were dead by Gregor's blade. The man backed up and drew his sword, put it to his head, and killed himself in fear.

Another half and hour later, mostly all of the humans were dead including Mareth, Howard, Hazard, and Dulcet. Gregor watched in horror as he was slowly killing each of the royal guards and making his way to his love. Crimson was all over Gregor and his sword. Not a single scratch was on him as he killed the last guard.

Gregor slowly walked up to Luxa with tears falling from her face. Gregor's eyes were also releasing tears.

"Why Gregor? Why kill all these people?" Luxa pleaded. Gregor tried every thing to stop his body, but nothing worked.

"I'm so sorry Luxa, I can't control my body! Run!" Gregor pleaded. She couldn't run though, she was trapped. Gregor's body raised his sword that pointed down at Luxa's shaking body.

"I guess I'll see you when I die then, I love you…Gregor." See said quietly. The blade went down and sprayed crimson all over the place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gregor cried.

**Well, here's the other chapter. I know, it kinda is lame, but oh well. It'll have to do. I'll update again later on so stay tuned.**

**QUESTIONS: How should I allow Gregor to see Luxa? Should he kill himself or die in a battle, what do you think? Review to answer please.**

**~Nick410**


	3. Gregor now

**Hello once again my readers. This is another installment if Gregor and the rager virus. This is the last chapter and I have no idea how long I'm going to make this. All of the words that are written down are straight from my mind, the last 2 chapters were written down on a piece of paper so I have no idea how long it will take to write this down. You can't really tell since it's already completed, but I'm sure you'll still find it nice. Yes, there is a happy ending for everyone. NOTE: In my last chapter, I meant to put that it was the end of the flashback. I'll fix it later though and erase this message also.**

**-Nick410**

Gregor stood at the top of a rocky cliff, looking at a small mirror he carried with him. He was wearing a ragged brown cloak, a bandana that covered his mouth and nose, had shinning black armor, and a jewel-studded sword on his hip. A picture of him and the old queen of the now destroyed city of Regalia was in his hand.

He was 17 now and was a mercenary for hire. He had been able to take control of the virus that was still dormant in his body and uses it's power. Gregor was considered the best fighter in the Underland and one of the only remaining humans alive because of the genocide he had caused. Another thing that made him famous was the fact that he had killed the 4 rat leaders since he had first came here, Gorger, the Bane, Ripred, and Lapblood (sorry that I killed off the two, they had to die sometime).

Now he had disapproved any offer of him as a mercenary. Gregor was going to visit a very painful sight and didn't want to be detained from seeing it. That place was the torn up city of Regalia where animals had been vacant in for shelter.

Gregor had swooped down from his cliff and began to run towards Regalia, and since he was in good shape, he arrived in less than 10 minutes where the cliff he was just on was 20 miles away.

As Gregor walked through the destroyed buildings, any animal that saw him bowed at his presence. He was like a king to all the animals for his superiority. There was the cave that Luxa had died in about a few feet from Gregor that was closed off be boulders.

Using his strength, he pushed away the boulders with one hand and hopped into the hole. He saw a bunch of dried blood on the walls and on the ground where bodies had been. In the center of the cave, a tombstone was resting there. Gregor kneeled at the tombstone and sat staring at it. It was completely blank with a burnt out torch to the side of it.

Meanwhile on the outside of the cave, animals began to drop rocks from above to cave Gregor in and kill him once and for all. The rocks slammed against the cave and stalactites from the ceiling fell around Gregor who didn't move an inch from his spot. He placed the photo of the two of them on the tombstone and did an action that Gregor hadn't done in a long time, smile. As he smiled, a stalactite fell on top of Gregor and stabbed Gregor through the heart. Gregor could see the stalactites falling all over the place, then, nothing at all.

A blinding white light shone on Gregor's face and he stood up. Everywhere he looked was whiteness. A voice that called his name caught Gregor's attention. It was Luxa with all the Regalians.

Gregor and Luxa ran to each other and embraced each other while kissing. Tears flew down they're faces.

"Gregor, I missed you so much, I have waited so long for you my love." Luxa said between a kiss.

"I know, me too." Gregor responded. The two took each other's hands and walked with everyone else who was waiting into an eternity.


End file.
